


Covet

by Skeren



Series: Thirty Kisses [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy gets a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2005 for Theme: 26. if only I could make you mine

Envy watched as his eyes flickered open, clearly confused as they darted around the room. Without his glasses it appeared his vision wasn’t as bad as the thick frames implied. He was still able to focus on the things around him. 

“What’s going on?” Fury sounded so adorably confused… It immediately grated on his nerves that he hadn’t pulled out of the drugs enough yet to figure it out.

“I was told I could get a pet.” He was in his standard form, effeminate as it was, and he peered into his captive’s brown eyes with his own catlike purple ones. 

“A pet?” The brown eyes immediately focused on his, filled with clear alarm. A second later the sergeant major tried to move and there was a clink as the metal bindings didn’t allow for it.

Much better. One pale hand ran along the small man’s arm, making him aware there was no barrier as there usually would be. No pretty blue uniform in the way. “Yes. I decided you would make a good pet.” Smirking widely, he tilted his head, emerald tinged locks moving with the motion to tickle Fury’s chest. “I rather like puppies you see.”

“Puppies? But… I don’t understand.” The confusion left his gaze a little, veering more exclusively towards panic. 

Seeing as he couldn’t very well have his new toy freak out, one hand drifted down to cover his mouth as he shook his head. “Hush. I’m sure you’ll understand quickly enough. I put work into getting you here.” 

Envy moved his other hand down to run up one of the small man’s thighs. Really, he hid quite a bit of strength with the uniform. He hadn’t expected to find someone so toned under the material. Of course, the little whimper was almost anticipated, but not the glare. He hadn’t really thought the man knew how. He arched an eyebrow and lifted his hand. 

“Did you need something?” It was a near-drawl.

“I don’t want to be here.” The words were low, slightly strained as the small man did his best to try and compose himself. He couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes from him though, and that made Envy smile.

“Well, I can see how that might be… but that doesn’t really matter does it? After all, it’s my choice that you’re here.” He leaned over, dark green locks brushing the military man’s face. “And it will be my choice if you ever leave.”


End file.
